


You screwed it up, Bones

by lowkey_boke



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_boke/pseuds/lowkey_boke
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	You screwed it up, Bones

Spock walked through the empty corridor, it was late in the night, when he saw someone sitting in the floor against the wall, when he continued walking he recognized doctor McCoy, he was surprised to see him there, at that hour in a door that wasn’t even the one of his own quarters but the one of yeoman Barrows’. Besides he looked pretty bad, his hair was messy, he wore just his black shirt and in one hand he had his boots and in the other an empty bottle of bourbon. 

“Are you okay doctor?” was the first question the vulcan made.

“yes” Bones just answered trying to stand up he sounded really drunk so Spock helped him and held him once he was on his feets not letting him fall. 

“What happened?” the vulcan asked.

“I was with Barrows when she kicked me out” Leonard explained without detailing.

“Why?” Spock inquired puzzled while they walked to the doctor’s room

“I prefer not to talk about it” Bones responded looking away, and Spock respected it so he didn’t make any further question until the arrived.

“Do you need anything?” he said after opening the door and sitting McCoy on the bed.

“No, thank you”. Any other time he would had started a conversation with the vulcan, but not now, not right now. Seeing the other man watching him, he added

“I’m okay”. So Spock just left.

Bones groaned laying on the bed, Damn it.

\------

“I don’t believe you did that” Chapel said with a mocking smile when he entered the sickbay, other nurses at the back laughed too and he had the feeling that they were laughing at him.

“What are ya talkin’ about?” Bones asked.

“Well...uh… Tonia told me what… happened yesterday” she explained more shyly.

“What?!” 

“So... it’s true?” Christine inquired.

“Damn it nurse, my damn personal life is not of your damn business damn it!!!” he yelled. And Chapel nodded nervously and went back to work. Barrows must have told everyone, damn it, for god sake I hope he doesn’t know McCoy thought.

\------

Spock approached with his food to the table in the rec room but just as he sat the doctor left without saying anything.

“It’s something wrong?” the vulcan asked looking at Bones exiting the room.

“You don’t know?” Scotty said surprised.

“Know what?” Spock inquired confused.

“Yeoman Barrows... kicked doctor McCoy out of his room… cause he said your name… while they... were hawing coitus” Chekov explained awkwardly. Spock’s eyes widen and his face got green.

“Pavel!!” Sulu said elbowing him. 

“Uh… don’t tell doctor McCoy I told you, please” the russian said shyly realizing his mistake. But the vulcan had already stood up.

\-----

Spock thought of going to the sickbay but then he changed his mind and headed the bridge instead to continue his work. When his shift ended he entered the turbolift with his captain. Kirk hadn’t been at lunch time because he had had some things to do.

“Jim may I ask you something?” the vulcan asked when the doors closed.

“Sure, what’s bothering you?” the blond man said, his friend had use his first name so he knew it was a personal matter.

“It’s about doctor McCoy” Spock answered lowering his gaze.

“It’s about… what happened when he was with yeoman Barrows?” Kirk inquired, so the vulcan nodded and added

“I’m not well aware of human… ways regarding some specific subjects... and I was wondering if it have… some meaning.” the vulcan formuleted cautiously, looking for the right words.

“Are you asking me if that that he said your name while having sex means that he likes you?” the captain said

“I won't have put it in those words but basically yes” Spock said looking around to not meet Kirk’s eyes.

“Well, usually the answer to that question is yes, but I can’t talk for Bones” Jim responded

“What should I do?” the vulcan inquired.

“Ask him”. the captain finished exiting the turbolift. Spock hesitated, it was really a good idea? probably he will get just annoyed yells, but, even so, he went to look for the doctor, instead of the sickbay he went to the lab, cause something told him he will find him there.

As expected Bones was there, working, he didn’t even see the vulcan enter.

“Hello doctor” Spock greeted catching his attention. But McCoy just raised his gaze a second and lowered it again.

“May I talk to you?” the vulcan said walking towards the table.

“Please don’t” Leonard responded still not looking at him. He really didn’t want to talk or to give any explanation, every person on the damn ship knew it and laughed, he hadn’t been able to talk to anyone in the hole day, he didn’t like his friends to know about such personal things, he felt embarrassment, he thought he was acting like a teenager but he couldn’t help it. 

Spock surrounded the table to get closer, McCoy still pretending being busy, but the vulcan took him by the wrist gently but strongly forcing him to turn and face him.  
Bones tried to look away but the soft and surprisingly hot hand of Spock stopped him.  
For the first time that night Leonard met the vulcan’s eyes, they were tender and comforting, they had something that calmed him. After a few seconds when Spock felt that the doctor was less nervous he slowly brought their lips closer. Bones felt a great excitement, he had wished so many times for this, he had imagined this so many times (and yes, including the night before), but a sudden thought crossed hi mind.

“Stop” he murmured without moving. The vulcan worried, he step backwards, he knew it wasn’t a good idea.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked awkwardly, he feared the answer, was this just for compassion?, he wondered.

“Because I… feel something for you” Spock said not sure of how to express himself

“Really?” Bones inquired surprised, is this real? is this really happening? he had just used the word feel? he feels? and for me? 

“Since a quite long time ago” the vulcan added turning a little green. 

holy mother of god, this is real. A genuine smile escaped the doctor’s lips, but which Spock missed.

“I apologize for disturbing you” he said turning in order to leave.

“What the hell are you saying you pointy-eared hobgoblin” Leonard said with a chuckle placing both hands on the sides of Spock’s face and kissing him passionately. The vulcan, somewhat relieved and joyful for the pleasant sensation, slided his hands through the doctor’s waist, kissing him back.


End file.
